Retake
by Silwer Pixie
Summary: If there is one thing that the SGA1 team has learned, is that there is no such thing as a normal day in the Pegasus galaxy. so when they step through the gate and find kids running around on Atlantis, they take it in stride.  And what's with the tree?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Note from Meagra Solace: After months of begging and nagging and being a pain in the butt. Diabolical Pink Bunny, Hubby and Me have finally gotten our baby sister to come out and play with us in the SGA playfield. So welcome sis it is finally frigging time.

Note from DPB: You should just be aware, this story was born the same weekend we gave birth to some of the best scenes in both 'I am Atlantis' and 'Spite and Malice.' And 'Lullaby' to be posted later this month by Meagra. We played Spite and Malice the whole weekend, ate sushi and drank a LOT of vodka – with cherries!

Note from actual author: As you can see, Meagra Solace, DPB and Hubby, finally dragged me into the straits of darkness, so here is my first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Stargate Atlantis

Retake

Chapter 1

"Finally, we're going home," Rodney said with a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again," John agreed. "This was one long day and all I want to do when we get back is take a nice warm shower and relax."

The SGA1 team had been sent to planet Barsodonia to negotiate for food supplies. Barsodonia has a variety of fruit and vegetables. It is not the same as those on earth, but they were fresh and equally tasty.

There was just one problem with Barsodonia: the Barsodonians were very, very friendly people. So friendly that they have feasts every time the Atlantians visit them. And that is just the problem: what starts as an official meeting ends up in a big party. It's not that John and his team don't appreciate the hospitality. It's just that they always have problems to get Jolton to negotiate, because everybody is drunk. Well, the SGA1 team doesn't mind, but Weir didn't think it was funny after the 5th time they had to go back.

"I'm just glad that we actually had a proper and decent meeting this time," John continued.

"And it was only because we didn't tell them we were coming and most of the people were in the fields working," Ronon said.

"Yes, and Jolton was not very happy with us. He is in a very bad mood," Teyla pointed out.

"And despite the fact that there was no feast today, we were almost here the whole day. And why were we here the whole day? Because someone told Jolton that I'm very good at fixing stuff," Rodney almost yelled.

"Well, you are very good at fixing stuff," John replied.

"Yes, I am," Rodney proudly said, "but not at fixing tractors! That is your line of work!"

"I just wanted to see how you would look when you are full of grease and oil and don't have a clue what you are doing," John admitted.

"Hey, what do you mean that I don't have…"

"Just be glad that we got out of there before everybody got home and found out we were there. Then we would have been feasting right now," Ronon interrupted Rodney.

The Stargate came into view, and just as they approached, a loud noise filled the air. A huge thunderstorm was rolling in from the north. The sky was dark and the lightning lit up the sky.

"I'm glad we're leaving. Looks like a big storm," Ronon looked up at the sky above.

"This planet is known for its many thunder storms. The storms can become very destructive and sometimes big parts of the villages are destroyed," Teyla explained.

"Well then, I'm glad to say that we are out of here," John said as he started to dial the gate.

Beep- beep, beep- beep. Beep-Beep

"Rodney! Rodney! You are beeping!" Ronon yelled over the noise as the thunder roared.

"That is strange. I'm picking up some weird energy readings. It wasn't there before," Rodney told them.

"No Rodney, we are not going to find the source of the energy readings," John angrily stated.

"But…"

"NO!" , John yelled as he walked through the gate.

Soon the others follow while Rodney still tried to convince John that it could be important.

As the SGA1 team stepped through the gate into the gate room at Atlantis, Rodney and John were still arguing. It was only when they saw Teyla's face that they realized something isn't right.

John slowly turned to where Teyla and Ronon were staring and he froze. There in front of him Elizabeth Weir stood with a small boy in her arms.

"Hallo John. I'm so glad you are back safely," Weir said. Then she step forward and kissed John on the cheek.

"Ahm , uh…." John muttered.

Just then two boys came running by; one wearing a mask to look like a Wraith and the other child with a stun gun. They were chasing one another while yelling and screaming.

"Oh, don't mind them, they are just playing 'Wraith and soldiers,'" Chuck said.

"'Wraith and soldiers, huh. What happened to 'cops and robbers?" John sarcastically asked.

"Well…"

"You don't have to answer that," John sighed.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" a little girl shouted while she came running straight to Rodney.

"Daddy, I'm so happy you are here," she said as she threw her arms around Rodney's legs.

Rodney looked like he had just seen a ghost; arms in the air, while he stared down at this girl. She was about five years old. Her green eyes was sparkling and her blond hair was hanging loosely around her face.

Ronon started to laugh.

"What is so funny," Rodney asked.

"I wish you can see yourself, Rodney the family man," Ronon laughed on.

John slowly turned back to Elizabeth. He looked at her, then to the rest of the crew in the gate room and all the children. "Did we miss something here? "

"I seriously hope you are joking, John." Weir was getting upset.

Teyla, who stood silently, stepped forward and calmly said: "I think there is some kind of misunderstanding. Can we perhaps talk this through, without the children?" She pointed towards the conference room. "We do not want to upset the children," Teyla said while looking at Rodney.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, the SGA1 team was sitting in the conference room. For the moment they were alone while Dr. Weir was off running an errand.

"Are you okay Rodney," Teyla asked, with a little smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I'm still trying to get over the shock that I have a daughter, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine thank you," Rodney almost spat, while he started to work on his laptop.

John was just sitting there, with a very distant look on his face while Ronon sat in his chair swinging it first to the right then to the left, back and forth, as if he was in a trance. Teyla sat observing them silently when the conference doors opened and Elizabeth entered.

In her arms she held the little boy, with a blanket thrown over her shoulder and the baby. She casually walked to her chair and sat down. John first looked to Rodney then to Ronon and back to Elizabeth. Teyla silently laughed to herself when she saw the embarrassment on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was going its usual way in Atlantis. There had been no problems for a few weeks now; nothing out of the ordinary, that is. The Wraith was still a problem, of course, but other than that is was quiet. No diseases, no mad leader from another planet trying to take over Atlantis, no foreign aliens they encountered recently… so everyone was relaxed and working at a good pace.

Elizabeth Weir sat at her desk, playing solitaire on her laptop. She was supposed to finish her reports about recent events on Atlantis; and seeing that there was nothing out of the ordinary happening, she gave her permission to spend a little time on herself.

"Incoming wormhole," Chuck said, just as Dr. Weir entered the gate room.

"It's Colonel Sheppard and his team."

"Good, I was beginning to worry. They are almost half an hour late," Elizabeth replied.

"I'm going to get something to eat, so send them to the mess hall. I will meet them there," she said as she walked out.

The mission they were on was important, but did not need her immediate and full attention at the moment; so they could fill her in while she ate something.

John , Rodney, Teyla and Ronon walked through the stargate.

"Hi guys, we are back and good as ever," Rodney almost yelled in a very cheery mood.

Everybody in the control room looked at the team and at each other. That is really odd behavior for Rodney McKay, especially as they've just come back from Barsodonia.

Chuck looked up and said: "Dr. Weir asked you to meet her in the mess hall. You must go to her immediately."

"She went to eat without me?" John asked with a frown.

"Maybe she was too hungry to wait for you," Ronon replied.

And before Chuck could say anything, the SGA1 team left.

Elizabeth Weir was busy getting food, when suddenly someone slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her in her neck.

"Hallo darling. Sorry I'm late, but we were held up. Hope you didn't miss me too much," the person holding her said.

Elizabeth turned quickly; and was shocked to see that John was the one holding her. She quickly pushed him away while saying: "What are you doing, Sheppard?"

"What do you mean? I missed you and wanted to greet you properly," John answered half angrily.

Elizabeth looked at John as if he was a small boy – deciding what his punishment should be – when she suddenly turned to Teyla.

"Where is Rodney?" Dr. Weir asked of Teyla. "I specifically asked Chuck that he send all of you," Elizabeth said, and Teyla knew she was losing her temper.

"Well, he just went to the infirmary quickly. He will be here shortly," Teyla explained.

Elizabeth wanted to ask if he was hurt, but just turned around and sat at a table.

Dr. Jennifer Keller stood with a patient's chart, making sure that everything was in order. She was concentrating and did not see that Rodney entered the infirmary.

Rodney stood still for a moment; just looking at Jennifer. Then he walked right up to her.

Jennifer was about to turn around, when suddenly Rodney grabbed her around the waist; dropped her in a dance-like move and kissed her long and deep. She was startled to the point that she did not know what to do. When Rodney lifted her to her feet again, Jennifer was speechless. All the medical staff just stood there, in amazement that Dr. Rodney McKay could actually do something like that.

"Wow, I got you speechless," Rodney said with a grin.

"Well, I did not expect that. You could have warned me," Jennifer said seriously.

"Where is the fun in that? And besides, a husband do not have to warn his wife," Rodney said.

"….uh.. wife?" Jennifer backed up a little. "Are you feeling alright, Dr. McKay?"

"Now you are starting to freak me out," Rodney said while he walked closer to Jennifer.

Jennifer turned around and fled out of the infirmary, Rodney right on her heels.

John had taken place opposite Elizabeth, with Ronon and Teyla next to him.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this," Teyla calmly said.

"I hope so," Elizabeth sighed. "Are you sure you are feeling alright? Maybe Dr. Keller should just check you out?"

"Where are all the children? I don't see them, or are they at the crèche?" Ronon asked.

Now Elizabeth started to worry.

"Children?" she cautiously asked.

But before Ronon could say anything, Jennifer Keller came running in with Rodney just behind her. It looked like she had seen a ghost. She reached the table where Elizabeth and the rest were seated and started to talk, but she was too upset.

"Is something wrong, Jennifer?" Dr. Weir started to stand up, afraid that one of the patients was not doing well. But then she saw Rodney: and he was not in a good mood.

"Yes, something is terribly wrong," Rodney started. "First, she looked like a frightened puppy when I kissed her; and two, she ran away from me when I wanted to hug her. isn't a man aloud to kiss his wife? And where is Jenny?"

"That is exactly what I want to know," John said. "Here I am, reaching for my lovely wife, and all I get is an iceberg. That is not fair."

Everybody in the mess hall was staring at Rodney and John. It was so quiet, you could hear a needle drop. Elizabeth and Jennifer just stood there, unable to say anything.

"I think we must go to the conference room and sort this out. Something is obviously not right here," Teyla said, standing up and showing everybody to the door.

Elizabeth, Jennifer and the SGA1 team were sitting around the table in the conference room, everyone with a glass in the hand. After Chuck called for Dr. Zelenka – and he has heard about this confusion – he came in and gave everyone a stiff glass royal Russian vodka; suggesting that they start at the beginning. Where he got that, Elizabeth decided not to ask, but she was sure glad that he gave her some. She was tempted to ask for a second shot, but she needed to be clear headed.

"Right, so what you are saying is that John and I are married with a son, and Rodney, you and Jennifer are married with a little girl called Jenny?"

"That sounds about right," John said.

"Well you sure knocked me of my feet," Jennifer sighed.

"I have that affect on women, especially you," Rodney told her with a grin.

All Elizabeth could do was smile, and Jennifer didn't know where to look.

"Something went wrong when we stepped through the stargate," Ronon said, saving Jennifer from an awkward situation.

"Now what gave you that idea, Sparky?" Rodney snapped at Ronon.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Finally, chapter 3 is finished! Sorry that you had to wait a month, but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and I would like to know what you think.

Ps. Thanks to DPB, Hubby and Meagra Solace, the story writing is getting easier and I must confess; I'm starting to love it!

**Chapter 3**

John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon were so confused. What started as a plain and simple mission, turned out to be a nightmare. For John and Rodney definitely, but Teyla and Ronon was quite enjoying the whole change of scenery. After stepping through the stargate, John and Rodney found out that they were both married and had children. It was bit of a shock. But now they were in the conference room, trying to figure out just what went wrong. At the moment, the team was in a situation, and the men did not know what to make of it. Elizabeth came in with the little boy in her arms, and in a position that made the men very nervous.

"Is something wrong, John? You do not look very well," Elizabeth asked of John.

John wanted to answer her, but did not know how to begin and what to say. With an expression close to panic, he looked at Teyla, who just smiled at him and shrugged helplessly.

Finally John could only answer with: "I'm fine."

With a frown Elizabeth turned to where Rodney was supposed to be sitting, but all she could see was his laptop, and what looked to be his shoulders.

"Rodney, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yip, fine thank you," is all Elizabeth could hear.

Elizabeth wanted to speak to Ronon, but the look on his face was enough to send cold shivers down your spine.

At last Teyla started to speak, much to the delight of the others.

"I think, Dr. Weir, that they are a bit uncomfortable with you breastfeeding the little one in front of them. That is all," Teyla explained.

"But John never had a problem with it; neither did the two of you," Elizabeth tried to convince them.

From behind the laptop they could hear Rodney say in a very aggravated tone: "Excuse me for bursting your bubble, but in case you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly the people you think we are." As he said that he started to rise from behind his laptop, but when he saw Elizabeth, he quickly slid back deep into his chair.

"He is right, we do not belong here," Ronon said.

"Can we please sort this out, without..." John wanted to say 'that baby,' but instead said: "without interruptions."

Elizabeth looked shocked, but slowly started to rise. She couldn't believe what was happening, but Rodney and Ronon were right, something was terribly wrong.

"Excuse me for a moment please," Dr. Weir said as she walked out the door.

Teyla looked at John and could see the pain and confusion on his face. She knows that he cared deeply for Elizabeth Weir, although he tried to hide it from everybody else on Atlantis. And that was just the problem here. In this Atlantis, Elizabeth was showing her true feelings and John did not know how to handle it.

Everybody in the room was quiet. Not one of them really knew how to handle the situation, and Rodney, the one who is supposed to be figuring this out, was trying to pull a disappearance act behind his laptop.

"... Uh... Rodney? Are you still there?" Ronon asked.

"No, Rodney is not here. Rodney is gone and does not want to be disturbed," was all they got from the other side of the table.

"Since when do you speak of yourself in third person?" John wanted to know from Rodney.

"Since we have been stuck in this universe – which I do not like very much."

"You know Rodney, being in denial won't make this disappear," Teyla said.

"No, maybe not. But it does make me feel better for about a second," Rodney said as he pulled himself up from under the table.

"Wow, there is life behind there. I never would have guessed," John dryly said, but with a smile.

Rodney was about to say something when Elizabeth Weir and Dr. Zelenka entered. Dr. Weir did not look very happy, and from what they could tell, Dr. Zelenka looked like he just woke up.

"I do not understand. What do you mean that John is not the real John? He looks like John to me," Radek groaned.

"I know, but it's not them." Elizabeth said.

"It looks like you had a rough day, Zelenka?" John asked with a frown. Dr Radek Zelenka usually had this sleepy look, but today it was worse. He really looked bad.

"Well, for starters, we had a power crisis while you were gone that I had to fix and I was awake all last night with Liza. Which means I did not sleep for almost three days now," Radek explained while he tried to be awake.

"Liza must me a remarkable woman if she can keep you up all night," Rodney said with a half smile.

Radek looked at Rodney and the others, and then to Elizabeth.

"I see what you mean Dr. Weir," is all he could say.

"Liza is not who you think, Rodney. Liza is Radek's baby girl and she is sick, so she doesn't sleep much at night. And I do not have the time to deal with this nonsense," Elizabeth said angrily.

"Oh, I see. Well, then we must get to the bottom of this problem so that you can get your team back and we can go back to our Atlantis," Rodney tried to make it sound a bit more friendly, but failed miserably.

Elizabeth and the others were sitting around the table, everyone with a cup of coffee, trying to figure out just what went wrong. After Dr. Zelenka had joined them, he and Rodney had gone through all the scientific readings, trying to find something that could have caused this catastrophic predicament. Dr. Weir and Teyla were talking about the children and general life on Atlantis, while John and Ronon went to the infirmary. Ronon complained about a headache and Elizabeth and the others wanted to make sure that is wasn't a type of side effect from the change of universes.

"I don't understand. Nothing is wrong. I can't find anything out of the ordinary," Rodney said with a sigh.

"I told you that you won't find anything wrong," Zelenka replied.

Just then Ronon and John walked in with Dr. Beckett right behind them. John and Ronon took their places at the table while Dr. Beckett started to talk: "I can't find anything seriously wrong with him. I think it is just a normal stress related headache. I gave him something to relax, but other than that, he'll be fine."

"Thank you Carson," Elizabeth said.

Carson Beckett left and Rodney and Radek continued arguing about who is right and who is wrong. Teyla just looked at them with amusement and shook her head. Elizabeth saw that and asked: "Are they always arguing like that in your universe?" she asked of Teyla, but it was John who answered her.

"Yes, and I think they enjoy it every time."

Elizabeth laughed, and it was the first time since they got here that they saw her do that.

"All right you two. Arguing won't get us anywhere," Elizabeth said.

"Let's start at the beginning. Where were you when this happened?" She asked of them.

"Well, we were on the planet Barsodonia, negotiating for food," John replied.

"All I know is that something went wrong when we stepped through the stargate," Ronon said, looking very relaxed and sleepy. The medication Carson gave him has started to work and he looked very mellow.

"What gave you that idea, sparky," Rodney snapped at him.

"Well, they asked and I answered," Ronon said with a smile, obviously not taken aback with Rodney's sarcasm.

Teyla was quiet for awhile know. She listened carefully to everything they said and talked about. There was something that bothered her since they got stuck in this universe. She had a theory, but would the others believe her. She was not a scientist, but there was something she remembered from her childhood, and it made sense to her.

"I think I might know what happened," Teyla started carefully.

Rodney and Zelenka looked up from where they were again reading some graphs. And the expression on Rodney's face was of total disbelief. But he was willing to listen to her. At this stage he was prepared to do anything to get this mess sorted out.

"It would be appreciated if you would share it with us," John replied.

"Well, when I was a little girl, there were stories that some people never returned or was heard of again when they went through the stargate. That on its own is not really significant, I know that, but what I do remember is that the weather in those stories was always stormy and had thunder storms. Some people also claimed that they did not belong in certain places, but the healers just said that they had some kind of memory loss, that they just didn't remember who they were. Is it not possible that they also travelled between different universes? And that the same thing happened to us?"

Suddenly Ronon was wide awake, his headache forgotten. He stood up and started pacing up and down the room. Just before anyone could answer or say something, Ronon started speaking: "You're right Teyla. I heard the same stories; I actually met someone who claimed that he was from another universe. Nobody wanted to believe him; they all said he was mad. But know I think he was telling the truth."

While Teyla and Ronon were speaking, Rodney was getting this frown on his face. Elizabeth and John looked at each other and then at Rodney. John was about to say something when Rodney stood up, doing his famous finger snapping over his other hand thing.

"I got it. I think I know what happened," Rodney yelled while he snatched up his laptop and stormed out of the conference room.

"I hate it when he does that," John said as they all ran after Rodney.


End file.
